


Sam's Mother, Dean's Lover

by The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, F/M, Female Impala, Gabriel Lives, Heterosexual Dean, Heterosexuality, Hotel Sex, Human Female Impala, Human Impala, I'm Bad At Titles, It's All Gabriel's Fault, Kissing, POV Third Person, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian/pseuds/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less incesty than it sounds, I just suck at titles okay?<br/>Human Impala blah blah... The brothers have different ideas about the Impala and she acts accordingly when she finds herself human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Mother, Dean's Lover

Dean signaled at the bartender for another of whatever the fuck it was he was drinking. He'd forgotten, and he was too busy peering through the crows of people for a potential hookup to care. He'd about given up, everyone seemed to have someone, when he turned around to see a woman sitting on the stool next to him, staring at him with what could only be described as a mischievous grin.

"Hey," she said, biting her lip. She had brilliant blue eyes, just above shoulder length pitch black hair- or what appeared to be pitch black hair in the dimly lit bar- and features that were a strange combination of sharp and smooth. Her cheekbones were prominent, was was her collar bone. She wore a black leather jacket over a black tank top. It seemed a bit Gothic, but she wore no makeup, which was okay, because she was stunning just like that. Because she was sitting down, Dean couldn't see what she was wearing beyond that.

"Hey," Dean said with a flirtatious, slightly lopsided grin. "'m Dean."

The woman smiled, "Hi Dean." Her voice was music to his ears. Something about it was strangely appealing. Like an engine on an old car, running just a little bit out of time...

"You got a name?" Dean asked, downing whatever was in his shot glass.

She shook her head. "Not important," she assured him. "You could call me Baby if you really needed something."

Dean laughed, "Okay, Baby. Can I buy you a drink?"

Baby thought about that for a second. "No," she finally said.

"No?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. He wasn't used to flat out rejection.

"I'd rather get right to it," Baby said decisively.

"Right to wh-" Dean started dumbly, but stopped talking when Baby's hand snaked around his neck and pulled him down a little until their lips collided in an explosive, yet not quite long enough kiss. Baby smelled like old engines and vinyl seats and just old cars in general. It was like she had just been restoring one, but that was impossible, there wasn't a speck of dirt, rust or grease on her. Still, the smell added to the experience, and Dean was smiling when he got his face back.

"Yeah..." Baby started, "Right to it is better. You don't need to be any more drunk than you already are." She stood. She was wearing black skinny jeans and black leather heels that went almost to her knee. She was only a few inches shorter than Dean with the heels. Her body, a bit like her face, was a wonderful combination of curves and hard edges. She took Dean's hand warm hand in her cold one, and led him towards the exit.

-

Dean awoke in a motel room that matched the one he and Sammy were staying in perfectly, except there was only one bed. So much so, that when he first woke up, he thought it was his room. But then, he remembered (some of) the events of last night. The hot chick... "Baby" taking him to her room- at the same motel he was staying at, and the vast majority of what happened after. Dean smiled and chuckled remembering it all. That's when he noticed there was a piece of old notebook paper on his bare chest. There was writing on it.

_Had things to do. Please show yourself out._

_-Baby_

Dean chuckled again, he was usually the one writing notes like that. He got out of bed, though and started looking for his clothes. He noticed, as he was searching for his clothing in the farthest corners of the room, that there was nothing but his clothing in the room. No luggage, no hygiene products, it was like Baby had moved out. Maybe she had. Dean shrugged at the clean room once he was dressed again, and walked out the door without a second thought. Well, maybe a second thought about her. That was one woman Dean wouldn't mind spending a few more nights with. She had the most beautiful body he had ever seen. She was slender where it was nice and plush where it was sexy. She wasn't overly skinny, but she wasn't overweight. She was just tall enough to be sexy, but not tall enough for it to be a little weird. Because Dean usually went for one night stands, looks were usually a determining factor, and she was the hottest woman Dean had ever seen. She was even perfect in bed. If Dean were ever to get married, it would be to her.

When he snapped out of his daydream, Dean realized he'd passed his room number. Baby's room was closer to his and Sam's than he'd thought. He turned around and walked back to his room. Sam was, of course, already up and on the computer.

"Mornin' Dean," he said, barely glancing up.

Dean just groaned and fell back onto his still-made bed.

"Rough night?" Sam asked apathetically.

"Best night of my freakin' life," Dean told the ceiling. "My God, she was perfect. I think I'm in love."

"Eh," Sam sighed, "You'll get over it."

"She was out before I even woke up. She even left a note."

"Everyone was out before you woke up," Sam mumbled, "It's like ten thirty."

Dean sat up, "She didn't even tell me her real name. She told me to call her Baby."

Sam scoffed, "Did you tell her that's what you call your car?"

"Shut up," Dean mumbled, flopping back down on the bed.

"I'm assuming she was hot," Sam said dryly. Dean had been like this before, it was always better to get it out now rather than in the car where Sam didn't have a laptop to help him ignore Dean's ramblings.

"So hot," Dean took a deep breath, "She almost had this Gothic thing going on I mean she had a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans and black leather boots... Her body... so hot," Dean sighed. He couldn't even begin to describe her.

"Well," Sam said decisively. "I think we've taken care of everything here. How about heading back to the bunker?"

Dean sat up again, "Sounds like a plan. I'll get ready to go."

Sam shut his computer. "I'll start loading the car," he said as he walked out the door. He didn't close it behind him. "Hey, Dean, where'd you park?"

"What, are you blind? Right outside the door. You were with me."

"No, where'd you park last night?" Sam asked, popping his head through the door.

"I didn't take the car," Dean said, approaching the door and expecting to see the Impala parked just the way he'd left her when they'd gotten back from the vamp kill the previous day. She wasn't there. He turned to Sam, "Sam, where's my car?" he demanded.

"I don't know, Dean."

"Did somebody steal my car?" Dean appeared calm but the danger was evident in his voice. It was the same tone he used when someone threatened Sam or Cas.

"I don't know!"

"Where is my _fucking_ car Sammy? Is this some kind of a sick joke?" Dean yelled.

"No!"

"I'm gonna be sick," Dean said, beginning to pace.

"Good to see I'm missed," said a female voice. It came from the room two rooms away. She was leaning against the door frame. "Hello boys."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Sam," she said, abandoning her door frame and holding her arms out like she was a mother waiting for a hug. "So precious," the weirdest part was that she sounded completely sincere.

"What?" Sam asked again as she approached.

"Baby?" Dean asked, noticing her for the first time.

Baby stopped in front of Sam and caressed his face. Dean was surprised she survived it, Sam just seemed to be in shock. "You've grown up!" She looked as if tears were welling up in her eyes. She had a hand on either side of Sam's face now.

"Grown up?" Dean asked. She couldn't have been a year older than Dean, how would she know if Sam had 'grown up' and how had she met him before.

"It's so good to see you again, Sammy," she said, smiling.

Sam snapped out of it, "I don't know who you are, but please get your hands off my face."

She obeyed, but looked hurt. "You mean you really don't know? Dean, you've got to, right?"

Dean chuckled, "Well I remember last night if-"

"No you idiot. I can't believe you two. Don't you remember me? I'm your Impala!"

"What?" Sam demanded.

"Are you trying to tell me you're my car?" Dean asked, taking a step forward and raising an eyebrow.

She nodded.

"How the fuck do you expect me to believe that you are my shiny, black, four door, 1967, _car_?"

Baby rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Like you boys haven't seen crazier. Like _we_ haven't seen crazier."

"She kinda has a point, Dean. And I don't see the Impala anywhere," Sam mumbled.

Baby scoffed, "I'm going to try not to be insulted by that."

"Prove it," Dean said. "Prove you're my baby."

Baby narrowed her eyes, and took off her leather jacket. She threw it at Dean, who caught it. She turned to the side, as she turned, numbers shimmered on her chest in the summer sun, but that was easily forgotten when Sam and Dean saw what was on her shoulder. Prominent scars disrupted the smooth skin. S.W. D.W. had been, at some point, roughly and deeply carved into her skin.

Dean swallowed. That looked like it had hurt. No one knew about the initials but him, Sam, Chuck and Cas. Unless she was some super fan that read Swan Song and went... really, really crazy.

After displaying her shoulder, Baby turned again. Like on her chest, numbers on her back flickered in the sunlight, but when she stopped, they were easily visible. The Impala's current license plate. That hadn't been in Chuck's books. She would have to be a super stalker to know that, they'd just changed the plates.

"How did I not notice that last night?" Dean asked himself out loud.

Baby shrugged, "Don't beat yourself up, it was dark." Baby turned back around so she was facing the boys.

"So, if you're the Impala," Sam started, "How are you..."

"Human?" Baby finished. "Well," she chuckled, "I'm assuming you boys are hunting the same thing your old man was hunting last time it happened."

"Last time?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Last time. You boys were so little," Baby smiled sweetly. "You wouldn't recognize me though, now that I think about it. I belonged to your dad back then. When I became human, I sprang from your father's imagination- yes he actually did have one."

"Are you saying you're some kind of-" Dean began.

"I'm saying my appearance is based off of your vision of me, Dean. You think I'm beautiful. You think I'm the love of your life, so here I am," Baby gestured to her body.

"You're in love with your car?" Sam asked

"Is that really news to you?"

"No but... you fucked your car."

Dean's eyes widened, "I- uh... Shut up!"

"Sam," Baby continued, ignoring Sam and Dean's dialog. "you see me as your childhood home. You think of me more as a mother than as any kind of sex symbol. So I treat you as such."

"Why do you care what I think? The Impala isn't my car."

Baby scoffed, "Let's be honest, I'm a shared object. But you're right, I do belong to Dean. That's why my physical appearance is based off of Dean's... vision."

Sam looked at Dean skeptically, but Dean watched Baby. "What was Dad hunting?" he asked.

"That eager to be rid of me?" Baby asked, her voice packed with false hurt.

"I want my car back," Dean said simply. "I have more use for a car than for a woman. Hot as you are."

Baby's jaw dropped, "Jesus!" she exclaimed, actually insulted now, "Okay, you ungrateful son of a bitch, your father was hunting what he thought was a trickster. That's right, the same jackass that dropped you two in a sitcom, medical drama, and commercial for herpes gel or whatever the fuck _Herpexia_ was. The asshole who killed you over and over and over again, putting your precious little brother through hell. Yeah. You boys are hunting-" she stopped when she heard wings flutter. "He's right behind me isn't he?" she turned around and sure enough, Gabriel was there. "Shit."

"Wait- you're dead!" Sam yelled.

Gabriel and shook his head, but said nothing. He put his hands on Baby's shoulders and smiled at her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "C'mon just a few more-" she stopped again when Gabriel took his right hand off her shoulder. He snapped his fingers and she was a car again, exactly where Dean had parked her. Gabriel smiled at the brothers and waved. Then, he snapped his fingers again, and was gone.


End file.
